


Of Witches and Cats

by onekisstotakewithme



Series: Search for Magic [3]
Category: Majo no Takkyuubin | Kiki's Delivery Service, Neko no Ongaeshi | The Cat Returns
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love, the cat bureau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7380130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onekisstotakewithme/pseuds/onekisstotakewithme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baron is getting desperate in his appeals, and he is slowly running out of magical friends. He begs Kiki for a chance, but of course... it isn't to be. Meanwhile Toto is getting sick of the antics, and goes to Haru to convince her to show Baron it doesn't matter. Part 3 in the Search for Magic series, More Baron x Haru hints obviously!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Witches and Cats

“This is the third-such plea you’re making. Baron, don’t you think you’re taking this a bit too far?” Toto was nagging him again, and his patience was wearing thin.

“No, Toto, I am _not_ taking this too far.”

“Baron, she’ll understand. I know it.”

He turned to the raven, “It has nothing to do with her understanding. I can’t do this to her, and I refuse to hurt her, Toto.”

Toto shook his head and cawed softly, “You can’t hurt her. She’s crazy for you.”

“Toto, please. You aren’t making this any easier,” he put a hand to his face, as though accepting defeat.

“Baron, I don’t want to see this end badly for either of you.”

“It won’t. I know what I am doing.”

“And now you’re adding another young teenager to the mix? Do you realize how dangerous doing this is?”

“Yes I am well aware of the dangers,” he stared out the window, not bothering to look back at Toto.

“Why haven’t you told Haru yet what it is you’re doing?”

He turned to Toto, angry, “Toto, if I tell her how I feel about her, if I reveal to her the contents of my heart, and she gets her hopes up for me to turn into a human, because that’s the _only possible way_ that this could work, but I can’t find a witch or wizard or magical being able to change me, then I break not only my heart, but hers. And that I simply refuse to do.”

“What are you more concerned about? Being in love with Haru or being human? I don’t think she cares.”

He sighed, “Fujimoto expressed the same concerns. But of course, it has nothing to do with my outward appearance. Except if we wished to marry, to live, to have a family- what would that mean? We’d be doomed to a childless existence, hiding from the world. I couldn’t do that to her. I couldn’t ask her to marry a cat, when the reason we met was me saving her from marrying a cat.”

“What about staying at the Bureau?”

“It’s a refuge, Toto. I could not doom her to a life of hiding. Not the loveliest person I know.”

“Wipe the hearts from your eyes.”

“I’m thinking sensibly, Toto. I can’t help it.”

“No. And you can’t help even yourself.”

“What’s that?” Muta asked, walking in, “I can help myself to dinner?”

“Muta,” Baron scolded.

“Yes?” he asked innocently.

“Please don’t barge in. Toto and I were discussing my predicament.”

“Your only _predicament_ is that you’re in love with a human. What’s the big deal?”

“I’m a cat. A statue of a cat. It isn’t possible.”

“Maybe marrying a cat isn’t so bad. She almost did it once.”

Baron simply sighed, “I cannot believe that this has happened. I’ve always been so careful-,”

“You’ve just never had the right client.”

“Yeah and she practically destroyed our business!” Muta complained.

“ _Our_ business?” Baron shot a withering glare at Muta, who stared back, smirking.

“You heard me.”

“I was hoping I had heard wrong.”

“Who will you appeal to next?”

“A certain young witch. She happens to be coming here. I especially requested her appearance at the Bureau. I lent her some magic herself, in order to make the journey. She is from another time period, so the appearance of the Bureau will comfort her.”

“Yes a dollhouse and a talking cat will definitely reassure her. Is Haru coming for this special guest appearance by yet another witch who can’t contribute to your life problems?” Muta asked.

“I’m afraid not.”

“You’re actually happy. Because you’re worried the kid is going to catch on to your little magic trick. You always find a way to get her distracted while you talk to the person you’re appealing to, so that she doesn’t overhear you. You have to tell her eventually, Baron. It isn’t fair.”

“I took her to the spirit world. I took her underwater. We’ve certainly had some adventures, Haru and I…” he looked down, “I’m waiting before I take her into the past. I still- if this doesn’t work- must speak to Howl.”

“Howl is too busy off playing the good daddy and husband to care about wizardry.”

“Exactly. I wish to appeal to the fact that he’s in love. Explain how that could go wrong.”

“He might take a liking to Haru, and eat her heart.”

“That, Muta, is a myth, and when we next visit Howl, I suggest you refrain from making such comments. Or he’ll feed you to his fiery friend.”

“The fire demon? The one who burned my tail last time we visited? Or that dumb kid who pulled my tale after the demon burned it?”

“Leave Markl out of this,” Baron ordered, “He was a fine young wizard himself. But it is Howl who has more powers.”

“Fine,” Muta grumbled, “When is your lady friend coming?”

“She is a friend, but we met quite by accident. She too has a talking cat, you see.”

“Named?”

“Jiji, he’s a small black cat.”

“Is she riding in on a broom?” Muta cackled.

“Way to stereotype, Lardo Calrissian.”

“What?” Baron turned to him.

“Aw Baron, don’t tell me you’ve never seen _Star Wars_!”

“I’m afraid not. Is that a film?”

“It’s a classic!” Toto protested.

“So you’re a secret sci-fi bird brain!” Muta cackled again with his newfound knowledge.

The look on Toto’s face said _I regret everything._

There was a quiet knock at the door, and Baron sighed, “My company awaits. Muta you _will_ be on your best behavior. Understood?”

“Sure thing, El Capitan,” Muta snorted.

Baron merely rolled his eyes, and went over to the door. A young lady with a black dress and a red bow in her hair, crawled into the Bureau, “Good evening, Mr. Von Gikkingen.”

Muta chuckled, and Toto said, “I should go. I was supposed to meet some friends.”

“Really? This is the first I’ve heard of this.” Baron said.

Toto looked shifty, but left instead of saying anything else.

Kiki smiled at him, as a small black cat about the same size as Baron followed her in, “I’m Jiji,” the cat said.

“It’s a pleasure. And Kiki, you need not address me as anything other than _sir._ I appreciate your help.”

“That’s just it…” she paused, “I’m not sure I can help.”

**XSEARCHFORMAGICX**

Oh Baron had certainly lost his mind this time. Toto could think of nothing else as he soared over the treeline, seeking out the small house he’d only been to twice before. He had to warn Haru that Baron was slowly losing it- maybe going crazy from his love for her.

And he was going to lose everything if he wasn’t careful.

Toto swooped down, and arrived at Haru’s window. She was sound asleep. He tapped on the window frantically.

She rolled over, and then saw who it was. She jumped out of bed, and he almost smiled at her matching pajamas, but his worries were too plentiful.

“Toto?” she asked, rubbing her eyes.

“Why were you sleeping? It’s early.”

“Toto have you checked a clock recently?” she asked, “It’s already after midnight. I was sleeping.” Then her face changed, “Did something happen to Baron? Is he okay?”

The concern- shrill panic- in her voice told Toto everything he needed to know. She didn’t care if Baron was a cat or a man- she loved him regardless.

“No, no Haru, he’s fine. He’s just going crazy, that’s all.”

“Define crazy.”

“He has another magical being over tonight to try and help him with his problem.”

“I wish I could help,” she sighed.

“There is a way, you can show him that you don’t care about the circumstances.”

“Wait, what?” she asked, “What is Baron trying to do?”

“Something irreversible.”

“And he’s trying why?”

“For a girl.”

“Wow. Baron gets around.” She didn’t mention how she’d almost kissed him. It seemed irrelevant now that Toto was talking about some girl- another girl in Baron’s life.

Haru would deal. It was Baron’s problem, though that didn’t mean that her jealously made her above helping him.

“Not really. There’s been this one girl who’s been special to him for a long time. And yet it hasn’t mattered.”

“So I need to hypothetically prove that a girl wouldn’t care about who he is on the outside? That’s easy, I can do that by just being… well _me_.”

“Exactly.”

“Can you tell me about this girl?”

“In Baron’s words, she’s _the loveliest_ person he knows.”

Haru’s hear cracked a little upon hearing that. All those times their eyes had met. All those adventures… and actually he didn’t love her.

“I’ll do what you want me to, Toto. But I don’t know how much I can help. I’m still just Haru.”

“Just Haru?” Toto asked incredulously, “To Baron you’ve never been _just_ anything.” He sighed, “When are the two of you actually going to open your eyes?” And then he took off.

“Wait… what?” Haru asked, processing the idea. And then it hit her. Strongly. Toto had openly said that there was a girl. And Baron wanted to change himself for that girl.

She knew what Baron was doing. And she had to let him admit it on his own.

Or risk losing him forever.

**XSEARCHFORMAGICX**

“What do you mean, you aren’t sure if you can help?”

“I had this little… accident when I was in training as a witch.”

“Go on,” Baron said kindly.

“I lost all my confidence, my ability to fly, my powers to talk to Jiji. I never fully regained those powers either. I needed that magic you lent me simply to get here, sir.”

“Yes. I am sorry to hear that.”

“And while I completely sympathize with your plight.. I must confess I’ve been in a similar situation before. You see, I fell in love with a human boy. My powers have been slowly draining ever since. I’m not sure I’ll ever fully be a witch again. Love is powerful,” she said, “I don’t mourn the loss of my powers, sir. I only wish I could help, since I fully understand.”

“This human boy. Is he good to you?”

“Yes. The girl- the one you wish to change for…. What is it about her?”

“Where do I begin to describe her? She’s a lousy dancer, she’s an eager tea guinea pig, an amateur astronomer, a dragon-rider, a mediator. She’s a former cat, current schoolgirl, with the biggest brown eyes I’ve ever seen. She has a heart overflowing with love for anyone, and a confidence unmatched by any other. She bought me a pocket watch, and yet without her any time I spend in life is meaningless. She made me grateful to the Bureau, and made me want her so very desperately.”

“Is she beautiful?”

“More than she will ever know,” he said softly, “She’s funny and lacking in grace _._ She willingly comes on adventures even if she doesn’t know why I talk her into it. I could talk about her endlessly, and never describe just how I feel when I see her eyes light up with happiness.”

Muta snorted, “And where is she while you’re going heart-eyes on the poor witch here?”

“No, I understand,” Kiki said gently, looking at her hands.

“But you cannot be of help to me?”

“I’m afraid not. You see… I’ve just become too human myself to be able to help you properly.”

“I see. That is quite the problem.”

“Good thing Baron’s a stubborn kitty,” Muta chuckled.

“What does he mean?” Kiki asked.

“He is simply finding it amusing that you are the third person I’ve asked for help with my situation.”

“The third?”

“Yes. I’ve already travelled for a long time to be able to find a way to become human permanently, but I have yet to find anyone to help me.”

“I feel guilty now…” the girl trailed off, rubbing her hand on her arm.

“There is no need. It appears that what I seek is impossible,” the hope had drained from his voice.

And then Kiki crawled out, Baron and Jiji following.

“I am very sorry I couldn’t be of more help, sir,” she said gently.

“Thank you all the same for coming. You should have sufficient magic to get back.”

She climbed on her broom, “Good luck, sir. I wish you every chance at happiness with your human,” she took off into the night sky, leaving Baron alone.

“So I’m your human again, hmmm?”

He whirled in shock to see Haru emerge from the shadows, “Since when do you go around sneaking up on poor unsuspecting creations, Haru?”

“Since I realized that you’re putting yourself in danger. And for what?”

“I think you know what for. Or more specifically who for.”

“This girl- the one Toto told me about- she won’t care if you’re a man or a cat.”

Baron realized with stunning clarity that Haru didn’t know that it was _she_ he was doing it for, “Haru, I-,”

“No, Baron, if you can’t realize it, then…. I’m not sure I can help you.”

He held out a hand, “Come with me. Now.”

“Baron, I left my bed in the middle of the night- my mother will panic- I can’t-,”

“You said you trusted me, and I ask simply that you trust in me again.”

“Baron…” she said, closing her eyes.

“I know how to fix this.”

“Fix what?”

“All of it. But first,” he gestured towards the doors of the Bureau, light spilling across the tiles, “Let’s have some tea.”

“Baron….” She didn’t follow him inside.

He turned, and realized she was hurt. It showed in her eyes, “Haru. Toto is wrong.”

“What do you mean?”

“There is no girl. Not a single person in my life that I wish to change for. Now please, come inside.”

Reluctantly she did follow him across to the Bureau.

Toto, watching them, groaned in disbelief, “They were _so close_!”


End file.
